As is known in the art, integrated circuits can include an insulative material to electrically isolate one domain from another. The domains can be at different voltage potentials. As the insulative material breaks down, the electrical isolation of the regions can be degraded, which can impair operation of the insulative material. In some cases, breakdown of the insulative material may create dangerous conditions.